Erudite Tales Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the ET Wiki. This wiki welcomes new users who can begin creating articles as soon as they can. New users are entitled to write their own stories and create new content once they get their pitched approved by at least two admins. Generally, these rules are not meant to come across as draconian. We have these guidelines in place to maintain the both the wiki's enjoyability and its friendly, casual environment. If you have any questions, leave a message on any admins' message wall. Copyrighted content The ET Wiki is an original universe, not a fan fiction wiki. Only original characters and settings are allowed here. If you wish to use content that you did not create, you must have permission to use such material or the material must be public domain. The same also applies to images. Similarily, if you are trying to make a new character or civilization, please do not create obvious rip-offs of content from popular culture. If you find yourself short of inspiration, just remember that no one has copyrighted the real world. Spam We do not like spam. In some universes, it's edible. Here, it is not. Spam is the act of posting nonsencial material that clutters up space on our wiki. It's the equivalent of leaving trash on the floor in someone's house. Here's what we define as spam: *Nonsensical pages *Nonsensical comments *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) *Links to websites we do not support. While it is still okay to post external links, do not link any of the following such sites: **Dangerous websites. We do not want to be responsible for linking you to download a virus. **Highly explicit content. A warning is required if you are posting such a link. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. The wiki uses a three strike system for vandalism. Three edits that are considered vandalism, and the user will be blocked for one year. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intetionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Explicit content Regarding explicit content, swearing and gore is allowed on this wiki though it should be kept to reasonable levels and in good taste. This isn't an underground wiki where swears are just thrown in for the sake of it to the point where no one would actually speak such way in real life. Generally, if swearing is to be used, it should only be used in a story, because informational articles are intended to be written encyclopedically. While unnecessary for minor profanity, stories containing stronger expletives will require the following template placed at the top of the page: Modifying other articles Collaboration and tandem stories are highly encouraged in ET Wiki. Some articles on this wiki are open to be edited by anyone. However, on this wiki it is possible for users to take claim to certain articles - namely articles about races and locations. Before modifying such articles, you should ask permission from the original owner to be able to modify or add to their creations. This can be done by leaving a message in either the comments section of the article or in the author's message wall. The reason we have this rule is simple. Users that create races and locations are usually setting the scene for a story. Changing facts they already established without asking permission will only create uneeded frustration when that user is attempting to make elaborate background information for their stories. Similarily, do not modify other characters to make your own seem superior. This act is known as godmodding which creates not only frustrating but also breaches the audience's willing suspension of disbelief. However, edits that fix spelling and grammar errors are always welcome regardless of who owns the article. Article quality While we do not expect users to write at the same level as world famous authors, the Omniverse EC Wiki is written for an audience, even those who do not make any edits to the wiki. We simply ask for our writers to make an effort in order to create presentable articles. Articles that are abandoned by their authors will be archived, or stored away in a separate category isolated from the rest of the wiki. We do this from time to time to make sure our users are able to enjoy the most recent, up to date articles. Blocking Though we do not like having to, sometimes a user must be blocked for various reasons. Blockings are decided on a consensus basis at the decision of both admins and regular users. This is done via the wiki's chat system. Aside from vandalism which results in an instant block, there are no predefined consequences for each rule. The block time is deemed depending on how other users see fit. Chat rules The Live Chat system is a great way to converse with other users. The same rules of the rest of the wiki apply, but we have a few rules specific to the chat. *Refrain from typing in all caps. This is considered shouting and a form of spam if overused. *Avoid discussion on controversial subjects such as religion or politics. This is to prevent potential flame wars. *Please be mature. It is a public chat system after all. *When there's more than four users on the chat, please take advantage of the private message system when you can so that the main chat isn't too cluttered. Category:Omniverse ET Wiki